Naruto: El retorno de Kaito
by PhazonLordKaito
Summary: Han pasado mil años desde que Kaito Gakas y Hagoromo Otsutsuki derrotaron al Jubi, sellaron a Kaguya y crearon a los bijuu. Ahora una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre los ninjas: el padre de Kaito, Helix. Una antigua profecia se esta cumpliendo y para cumplirla, Kaito renacera como Naruto Uzumaki, y se enfrentara a miles de enemigos para cumplir su objetivo.
1. Chapter 1

Tras mil años una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre las Naciones Elementales.

Una antigua profecía creada por Nayzor, el bisabuelo de Kaito y creador de los Tres Dojutsus Ancestrales, anuncia el regreso de los peores enemigos de su nieto y revelara quien le traiciono y provocó su exilio. Kaito volvera a reunirse con todos sus hermanos y hermanas, con sus amigos y con sus almas gemelas, aquellas que lo completan.

Deberá enfrentarse a nuevos y antiguos enemigos y conocera a nuevos aliados. Junto a ellos descubrira quien queria arruinar su vida y vengarse de él.

* * *

_**Cuando la oscuridad traiga de nuevo a la Luz de la Ruina,**_

Se ve a una entidad hecha de luz con unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa malévola

_**a la Reina del Infierno y a su hijo, junto al Demonio conquistador**_

En un lugar lleno de llamas se distingue a Lilith y a su hijo Devlin, junto a Gorkan y sus legiones de demonios

_**Y la Diosa Conejo Vuelva a aparecer traida de nuevo por su hijo,**_

En la Luna se ve a Kaguya Otsutsuki y a Zetsu Negro observando el planeta

_**los Principes Inmortales,  
**_

Se ve a los 12 Príncipes Lantian observando el firmamento y protegiendo su hogar

_**_**La Joven Cazadora, La nacida del Fuego,**_**_ **_La doncella Unicornio que porta el Báculo Sagrado y la Princesa de la paz vengan,_**

Se ve a Lithos Crystallis de Orión, a Kimara la Semiyan, Victoria D'Ascolli con el Báculo de Ayshel y a Fabia Sheen en Neathia viendo la constelacion de Leo

_**Aquel que cayo contra el Árbol Dios,**_

Se ve la lucha contra el Juubi y el cuerpo de Kaito sin vida

_**el Principe traicionado, el Señor del Destino y el Equilibrio,**_

Aparece Kaito cuando era el Príncipe Heredero de los Lantian, y detras suyo su forma de Guardián Supremo del Destino y Del Equilibrio

_** portador del Ojo Dorado de la Transmigración y del Ojo del Dragón Divino, volvera a la batalla**_

Se aprecia el Yami Rinnegan y el Juubigan brillando

_**Junto a Los Dioses Oscuros, Las Bestias Gentiles y Los Dioses de la antigua civilización de las grandes Pirámides para destruir a sus enemigos, **_

Aparecen Los Dioses Malvados, Las Bestias Sagradas y Los Dioses Egipcios luchando contra miles de enemigos

_**acabar lo que comenzó y vengarse de aquel que le traiciono **__**y creó a sus peores enemigos para matar al lider de los Guardianes Supremos**_

De lejos se ve una silueta creando a los enemigos mas letales de Kaito para asesinarlo y destruir su vida

_**Y una nueva era de paz empezara. **_

Se ven aves cantando y a Kaito y a los suyos tumbados en la hierba

_**Cuando el niño de la profecia, el niño de ojos azules venga a jugar con los Nueve Protectores, **_

Se ve a Naruto reunido con los Nueve Bijuu con la Transmigración de Ashura ocupando el lugar que ostentaba Hagoromo cuando creo a los Bijuu

_**entonces el Ángel De Alas Doradas y Plateadas ranacera.**_

Se ve a Naruto con el espíritu de Kaito detras suyo con las alas desplegadas

_Profecía del Retorno de la Paz y de la caida final de la Oscuridad _

**Ubicación: El Limbo**

Han pasado casi mil años desde la batalla contra Kaguya y el Jubi. Han pasado varias cosas desde mi muerte:

1º La creación de los nueve bijuu y la muerte de Hagoromo.

2º El enfrentamiento entre Indra y Ashura y el comienzo de la guerra entre los clanes Uchiha y Senju

3º La perversion del ninshu por los humanos en un arma, en el ninjutsu

Y lo que mas me ha cabreado: que la última reencarnación de Indra, Madara Uchiha, consiguiera una parte del chakra de Ashura, y en el momento del fin de la transmigracion, el despertar del Rinnegan.

Tengo que hacer algo, porque como no lo haga tanto Kaguya como el Jubi se liberaran.

**Salto de tiempo: 10 años, 10 de octubre, dia del ataque del kyubi**

He tomado una decisión: renacere como la reencarnacion de Ashura, que creo que esta vez será un Uzumaki. Hoy es cuando mi renacimiento tendra lugar. Mi madre es la jinchuriki de Kurama, asi que habré de ser muy rápido.

**2 horas mas tarde**

Vale. Lo he conseguido, estoy de vuelta, pero ha habido complicaciones: 1º la fusion no ha sido completa, ¿por qué?. Porque Minato Namikaze ha sellado a Kurama dentro de mí con un sello muy poderoso: el shiki fuiin, por lo que solo me he fusionado a la mitad con mi reencarnación. No se cuanto tardare en acabar con el proceso de fusión. Pero seguro que tardaré por lo menos 10 años. Espero que sea pronto. Con la Luz de la Destrucción, Lilith y Devlin y Gorkan volviendo de la muerte gracias a su maestro, Kaguya y el Jubi volviendo poco a poco, necesitaré ponerme a trabajar lo más rápido posible para reunirme con los demás y cumplir la promesa que les hice a Lithos, Victoria, Kimara y Fabia. Esta vez no permitiré que me venzan ni rompere mi palabra. Nunca jamás.

En fin, ya veremos como se desarrollan los hechos


	2. Chapter 2

**13 años después del ataque del kyubi**

**Localizacion: Pais de las olas, puente en construcción**

**Punto de vista de Naruto**

-Sasuke¡-dije atonito. No me lo podía creer. Sasuke se ha sacrificado por mi para salvarme la vida del ataque del falso cazador ninja.

-(cough cough)...Nar..uto(cough)- me dijo sasuke muriendose.

-Que quieres teme-le dije

-El hombre al que tengo que matar...Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano, buscale y acaba con el por mi-dijo sasuke antes de cerrar sus ojos.

-SASUKE¡ **GRAHHHH¡**-dije furioso antes de que la ira me cegara.

**Dentro del sello**

**Punto de vista de Kaito**

-Que demonios pasa¡ Kurama despierta zorro perezoso¡- grite alto para atraer la atencion de Kurama.

-**_¿Que demonios pasa? Estaba_**** durmiendo-**dijo Kurama desperezandose.

-Ya era hora. El sello se ha debilitado. La vida de Naruto esta desapareciendo.!Hemos de completar la fusion ahora mismo¡ Trae a Naruto a su mente ya, o estamos bien muertos.- dije para que Kurama moviera su trasero.

-Vale, vale, ahora lo hago- dijo Kurama concentrandose.

Pasados 5 minutos Naruto aparecio con una cara de no saber donde estaba.

\- Hola Naruto, mi nombre es Kaito Gakas, y ese zorro con nueve colas detras mio es Kurama. Estamos dentro de tu mente, en el sello concretamente- le dije

-¿Que hago aqui?- pregunto Naruto

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo de explicar la situacion, pero sere breve: estas muriendo y la unica forma de que sobrevivas es que te fusiones conmigo. Ahora tranquilo, seguiras siendo tu, pero seras al mismo tiempo yo. Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, tendras los mismos poderes que yo-finalize.

-¿Pues a que esperamos? Vamos alla- exclamo Naruto sonriendo.

-Ok. _**Raseiou**_ -exlame.

-Que?... Uahg!-grito Naruto de dolor.

-Tranquilo Naruto, la fusion terminara pronto, no doleria tanto si el Yondaime Hokage hubiera efectuado unos cinco minutos mas tarde, pero que se le va a hacer-dije- Eh? Ah, parece que ya se ha acabado el proceso, ahora a patear traseros.

-Pues al trabajo- dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

**Batalla en el puente, Punto de vista de Naruto/Kaito**

-AL FIN DE VUELTA! Es hora de que todos sepan que estoy de regreso- dije emocionado.

-¿Quien eres?- dijo Haku

-Me conoces perfectamente, Yuki-hime-dije divertido.

-N-Naru-kun?- dijo Haku (N/A: Haku es una chica y me voy a saltar la batalla y la muerte de gato, hasta que divisan las murallas de Konoha)

-Si, aunque mi nombre verdadero es Kaito- dije- Voy a despertar a mi hermano.

Me acerque a Sasuke y le grite en la oreja:

-DESPIERTA KADAJ!- Le grite.

-Que demon..? K-ka-kaito?-dijo mi hermano tembloroso.

\- El mismo- dije con una sonrisa.

-Como es posible? Hagoromo nos entrego la Espada. Caiste en la batalla contra el Juubi- Dijo Kadaj asaltado.

-Todo se debe a una profecía que me conto el bisabuelo.-Dije tranquilamente- Pero que sepas que mis peores enemigos van a volver.

-QUE¡ Como es posible. Gorkan, Lilith y Devlin estan encerrados- Grito Kadaj preocupado

-Me temo que alguien les ha liberado, hermano. Y eso no es lo peor- Dije.

\- A que te refieres?- pregunto Kadaj con dudas- No hay nadie mas que... Oh no, no me digas que...- Dijo esperando que no fuera verdad

\- Me temo que si: Kaguya va a volver-Dije algo molesto- Todas las medidas que tomamos y al final va a regresar

-Si eso es así hemos de avisar a todos los demás ya-Dijo con urgencia Kadaj

\- Lo se y por eso cuando lleguemos hay que reunir a todos- Le dije con prisa.

* * *

En el próximo capítulo: Retorno y reunión familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Retorno y reunión familiar

**En las puertas de Konoha.**

Se aprecia al equipo 7 acompañado por Zabuza y Haku, llegando a la muralla de Konoha.

En ese momento Kaito alza una barrera de llamas doradas alrededor de la puerta principal.

\- Naruto-baka por que has hecho eso¡- Grita Sakura.

\- Cierra la bocaza banshee, que nos vas a dejar a todos sordos- Contesta Kaito molesto- Si quereis saber que es eso, !lo comprobareís ahora¡.

\- Vamos, hermano?- Pregunta Sasuke con una sonrisa

-!Enseñemosles a todo el mundo que El Guardián Supremo Caído se ha alzado una vez más¡- Exclama Kaito.

Ambos pasan las llamas, primero Sasuke que recupera su forma original (_N/A: es Kadaj de Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children_), y luego Kaito que de la forma de Naruto a una de un chico que aparenta tener 18 años, con unos ojos color verde esmeralda en el izquierdo y una mezcla de azul cielo y dorado, pasando una cicatriz por el ojo izquierdo, con pelo de color dorado-castaño con mechones plateados recogido en una coleta que le llega hasta el final de la espalda, y una espada en su funda colgada en la espalda de forma que la empuñadura queda en el hombro derecho, y lleva colgada del cuello una perla de oro en un colgante con la forma de la trifuerza.

Al ver las llamas, los equipos 8,9 y 10, junto con el Hokage se acercan a la puerta y ven a Kadaj y a Kaito, lo que les deja boqueabiertos y a algunos con lagrimas.

-N-No es posible...- Dice Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Sandiame Hokage- Naruto es...

-No puede ser- Dice Hinata Hyuga con lágrimas en los ojos- Es...

-Es imposible¡- Grita Tenten- Ese aura es de...

-Kaito¡-Gritan los tres de alegría.

-Hey Aioros, Victoria, Lithos. Me alegro de veros- Responde Kaito con una sonrisa.

-Idiota¡- Gritan Lithos y Victoria a Kaito a la vez que le abrazan hasta casi matarlo- Haber avisado cuando volviste. Nos tenias preocupadas.

-Lo siento chicas, pero es que la fusión no se completó a tiempo- Explica Kaito- Pero estaría bastante bien que me soltarais, !me estais aplastando¡.

-Perdón- Dicen ambas con la mirada baja.

\- Eh¡ Sonreid vale?-Les pide Kaito a ambas cogiendolas del mentón- Y me alegro de veros a ambas- Añade besandolas en los labios.

Girandose a Aioros, le dice: -Hermano, convoca a todos. Tenemos un problema-

-Esta bien Kai, ahora les llamo- Responde Aioros.

\- Pues que vengan ya- Urge Kaito- Esto no puede esperar.

**Media hora después**_  
_

-Es la hora, todos los demás estaran avisados-Dice Kadaj-Forma el sello.

-Adelante entonces-Responde Kaito.

-_Antiguos animales dorados, por favor escuchad mi llamado, permitidme llamar a los Príncipes lantian, yo convoco el Sello de los Trece Príncipes Zodiacales!- _Entona Kaito en Lantian antiguo.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo de Konoha aparece un sello con trece simbolos.

-Esta hecho-Dice Kaito-Reunamonos con los demás.

En ese monento saltan ambos, y también lo hacen Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hiashi y Hitomi (la madre de Neji, un oc) Hyuga, Itachi Uchiha y Danzo Shimura entre otros.

-Nos vemos después de mil años, Eragon, Gaito, Aioros, Christian, Oliver, Leviatán,Seika, Seira, Kida, Bloom, Arya, Will-Saluda Kaito

Maldito majadero nos tenias preocupados!-Gritan Seika y Seira- Aunque nos alegramos de verte hermano.

-Menos mal que has regresado, Kai- Dice Eragon- Papa y mamá estaban preocupados.

-Lo siento hermanos, pero el idiota de Namikaze cerró el Shiki Fuin antes de que se completara la fusión- Explica Kaito- Pero, aunque me alegro de veros a todos me temo que tenemos problemas.

-¿Problemas? Para problemas los que vas a tener con la familia- Dice Christian-Ade.-¡CALLATE SERPIENTE!. Si me dejarais explicarme entonces lo diría- Interrumpe Kaito molesto- Hace mil años, todos sabeis lo que pasó.

-Si hermano- Responde Oliver- La batalla contra el Shinju y tu muerte. Hagoromo nos lo conto a todos cuando nos entrego la Espada del Infinito.

-Pero hay una parte que no sabeis- Dice Kaito mas calmado- Cuando aparecí en el Limbo, aparecio el bisabuelo Nayzor y me conto algunas cosas preocupantes.

-Qué!-Grita Leviatán- Como? Se supone que el y los tatarabuelos estan en el Reino de los Caídos, a la espera de que acabes con quien les impide volver.

-Lo sé, Lev. Por eso aparecio el bisabuelo- Responde Kaito- Lo que me conto fue una profecía, y dice lo siguiente:

_** Cuando la oscuridad traiga de nuevo a la Luz de la Ruina,**_

_**a la Reina del Infierno y a su hijo, junto al Demonio conquistador**_

_** Y la Diosa Conejo Vuelva a aparecer traida de nuevo por su hijo,**_

_**los Principes Inmortales, La Joven Cazadora, La nacida del Fuego,**_

_** La doncella Unicornio que porta el Báculo Sagrado y**_

_** la Princesa de la paz vengan, Aquel que cayo contra el Árbol Dios,**_

_**el Principe traicionado, el Señor del Destino y el Equilibrio, portador del Ojo **_

_**Dorado de la Transmigración y del Ojo del Dragón Divino, volvera a la batalla**_

_**Junto a Los Dioses Oscuros, Las Bestias Gentiles y Los Dioses de la antigua **_

_**civilización de las grandes Pirámides para destruir a sus enemigos, **_

_**acabar lo que comenzó y vengarse de aquel que le traiciono y creó a sus peores enemigos  
**_

_**para matar al lider de los Guardianes Supremos**_

_**Y una nueva era de paz empezara. Cuando el niño de la profecia,**_

_**el niño de ojos azules venga a jugar con los Nueve Protectores, **_

_**entonces el Ángel De Alas Doradas y Plateadas ranacera.**_

-Eso que significa?- Pregunta Kida. En ese momento ve a Leviatán, Christian y a Eragon palidos- Que ocurre hermanos?.

-Oh no, no me digas que eso significa lo que creo-Dice Leviatán pálido.

-Me temo que sí, hermanos- Responde Kaito- Lilith, Devlin, Gorkan y la Luz de la Destrucción van a volver, e intentaran vengarse de mi.

-Kaito- Dice Bloom- Hay algo mas, verdad?.

-Me temo que si- Responde Kaito- Ya se quien provoco mi exilio, ademas de ser quien creó a esos cuatro.

-Quien?-preguntan todos.

-Leviatán, tu y Kadaj le conoceis- Responde Kaito mientras que se dirige a Leviatán- La frase de la profecía: **_"_**_**aquel que le traiciono y creó a sus peores enemigos  
**_

_**para matar al lider de los Guardianes Supremos", **_tiene otro significado: aquel que los concibio.

-Eso significa que padre es el responsable de todo!-Gritan Kadaj y Leviatán.

-Si y no-Responde Kaito- A nuestro Padre Helix le pas alo mismo que le paso a nuestro abuelo.

-QUE!-Grita Kadaj- Eso significa que nos vamos a tener que enfrentar a...

-Exacto, Kadaj. Nos vamos a tener que ver las caras con la parte oscura de Padre, con Yami Helix.

-Como puede ser?-Pregunta Arya.

-Veras, hermana, nuestra familia; Kadaj, Leviatán, Landuras, Anakin, Uno, Caos, nuestros padres Helix y Nexus, nuestro tío Orden, el abuelo Heruactic y su hermano Zork, además del bisabuelo Nayzor y Darkseid, su gemelo; y nuestros tatarabuelos Um y Ema, tenemos una parte oscura a la que tenemos que derrotar para acceder a nuestros poderes definitivos. Cada uno de nosotros ha vencido a su parte oscura, excepto mi abuelo. Por suerte entre todos conseguimos derrotar a Yami Heruactic. Por desgracia, cuando pasó con nuestro padre no conseguimos pararlo. Mato a Rafael y a Terra, dos de los Siete Protectores; y a los tatarabuelos y al bisabuelo. Logre sellarlo tras derrotar a Lilith, Devlin, Gorkan y la Luz de la Destrucción, gracias a los Dioses Malvados, Las Bestias Sagradas y Los Dioses Egipcios pude hacerlo. Pero el sello me consumio todos mis poderes.-Explica Kaito.

-En resumen, que las mismas bestias que te sirven fueron creadas por ti, vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a Lilith, Devlin, Gorkan y la Luz de la Destrucción, además de a tu padre Helix, que esta poseido por su parte oscura- Resume Leviatán- Cojonudo, se va a liar de lo lindo.

-Ya lo se- Responde Kaito.

-Entonces, que hacemos?-Pregunta Aioros.

-Entrenar y prepararnos; y cuando lleguen esos mamones, a darles en todo el morro- Responde Kaito.

-PUES ADELANTE!- Exclaman todos con ganas

Fin del Capitulo


	4. Nota

Por favor si alguien esta en contacto con BigCC, que le envie un PM para que hable conmigo.

He estado intentando contactar con el pero no ha habido suerte.

Y lo mismo con Yinshadow


End file.
